My Home
by Animequeen5
Summary: You find love in many places. The movies, park, work, and even on the streets. How about a nuthouse?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

"La, La, La…" that use to be me before I was cursed with a white cushioned home and a new buckled jacket. My new home was quite pleasant there were always 4 or sometimes 6 people keeping me company throughout the day, but they never came into my soft pillowed room.

They would never talk to me no matter how hard I tried to make conversation. Sometimes I thought they weren't allowed to talk to me because a very ugly crippled man with bandages on his arm and left eye wielding a cane would always bark after them not to respond. So I would go to the far corner of my blank room, sit and be alone with my thought thinking what was at the other end of the hall and behind the door that people that never enter my home went through. As I continued to think my thoughts I gradually went to sleep.

_(Dream)_

_I dreamt about me in my room. All white and bright as it was, then it dulled. The walls began to turn red. I saw a little girl, she was crying._

_"Why are you crying?" I asked the girl._

_"Nobody wants anything to do with me." Tears streamed down her face._

_"I have no friends either, want to be my friend?" I said as I attempted to comfort the little girl only to remember I couldn't move my hands. The ugly cripple had them bound for some reason. I never asked why. Then the little girl looked up at me. She looked strangely familiar._

_"You really won't leave me?" questioned the girl._

_"No I won't I promise."_

_The room got darker, but I could see the girl clearly. She was small, wearing a yellow sundress that had red paint splashed on it. Her eyes were pale lavender, but they were lifeless. Then I noticed something in her hand. In it was a knife with dried blood on it._

_"Why do you have that in your hand?" I asked the little girl._

_"I don't know" she responded. I decided to ask a different question._

_"Whose blood is it?"_

_"I don't know" she started crying again, but this time the tears were thick._

_"Whose do you think it might be?" I questioned._

_"I think it's….."_

_(Dream end)_

* * *

**Did you like it? Also it is MANDATORY THAT YOU REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! REVIEW IS A MUST! ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up. Upon waking up I was drenched in sweat and my heart was beating fast. My heart calmed down, but my heart clenched, and a wave of emotions came over me. Guilt, sadness, and horror rolled into one. Without my knowledge I started screaming uncontrollably. Two of the men outside came rushing to see why.

They seemed alert and ready to handle anything. One had white hair and glasses on. The other man had electrifying blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked over at me and I had stopped screaming. I instead started crying. The glasses man then started talking into an ear piece. I couldn't hear what the man was saying or who he was talking too said because of my sorrowful wails. The blonde guy stood where he was and waited.

As soon as the glasses man was done, the both came over; the blonde one had picked me up, and let me lean on his shoulder like he was comforting me. That's what I thought he was doing, but then the glasses man went behind me and released my arms.

I threw my arms around the blonde man and cried. The two men looked at me weird. Blonde guy then lifted me into his arms bawling. He carried me out into the hall still shredding tears, I looked in the direction they were carrying me. It was to the door I always wondered about.

We went through the silver metal door, behind it was a place that looked like an executive office building only dull, cold, and mostly made of metal. There were guards here and there. There were also cameras at every corner.

Outside the door we meet a lady in a modern day nurses uniform. She was very pretty. She had long, thick black hair and ruby red eyes. Blondie put me down in front of the lady. I acted like a scared little child meeting someone for the first time. I hid behind Blondie. He turns to face me and told me it was alright. I felt uncomfortable, and she grabbed my hand and led me to a girls locker room. Where she helped me clean up and gave me a meal and talked to me calmly, knowing I was frightened.

She was the first person to talk to me in forever or ever in this case, since I don't remember having a conversation with anyone before. I didn't know why I was kept in this facility, but my life was going to change from then. I just wanted to know if it was good or bad.

After I had finished my meal, the woman in the nurses uniform asked me if I wanted anymore food, I told her no. then she asked me if there was anything else I needed. I didn't know how to respond, no one ever asked me if I wanted anything before. So I didn't know what I wanted, and so I told her no.

Then we sat there in the room for what seemed like a long time in silence. The whole time she eyed me with a look the made me nervous and her red eyes weren't helping. She then asked "Is there anything you like?"

I looked at her to see if she really meant what she asked. Then I thought maybe she was trying to get some sort of information out of me. I don't know what info she could have possibly gotten from me. But I decided to take a leap forward and tell her about what I liked.

"I like foxes." I blushed.

"What's your favorite type of candy?"

"Chocolate"

"Color?"

"Lavender and black"

"Flowers?"

"Red tulips, Sunflowers, Spider lilies, and Hydrangeas"

"Oh those are very pretty flowers you like!" She exclaimed.

"Thank You." I said feeling relieved after telling her these things.

"Have you ever had or seen any of those?" she questioned,

I tilted my head the side and frowned. I just had a confused look on my face and shook my head no. I wonder why I would like things I never seen or even heard of before.

Then I asked "What's my name?"

She looked at me slightly concerned. "Your name is Hinata."

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Reviewing is mandatory!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! ENJOY AD REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

The glasses man and the blonde came into the room. I got up ran towards Blonde and hugged him. I don't know why I did, but I think it was because he was gentle and friendly towards me. He gave me a confused look and the glasses man gave me a cold stare that made me feel like a hated person for just existing. I cringed and buried my face in Blonde's chest so I didn't have to look him in the eye. The lady told me that I had to go back to my room and that I had to go with them.

We all went back through the hall that led to my soft room. I asked Blonde if he would hold my hand on the way back, but he told me no. Then I asked is name. The glasses man then stepped in front of me and slapped me across my face. The sound of his hand hitting my now claret and swollen cheek, now echo through the hall. I stumble back and regaining my balance. Putting my shaking hand to my inflamed cheek, warm tears streaming down. I give the glasses guy a look of shock, confusion, and fear.

"SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE…." His sentence went unfinished as he saw me fall back, shake and flinch.

I burst into more tears, heaving heavily trying to catch my breath. "Stop asking questions. Get up; we're taking you back to your cell" Glasses said harshly as he pushed his glasses back probably on his face.

Blonde helps me to my feet. I struggled to stand on my own, so I cling to the side of Blonde for support.

We finally made it to my room. Blonde and Glasses were gathering my jacket. Blonde was helping me put it on, when he was done Glasses was coming over with a key. All of sudden he stopped it looked like he got another call with that earpiece of his.

"Uh huh. I'll be right there" his conversation ended. He threw the key to Blonde.

"Here lock the jacket I have to go, orders" and with that he left the room, leaving only me and Blonde in my room.

Blonde turned me around and took the ends of my sleeves. "Naruto" he said.

I turned my head slightly to face him. He must have seen my confused look because he repeated again.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. That's my name" he said with a friendly smile.

Smiled back knowing I might have a friend to talk to, but he seem to be busy and this is the first time I've seen him.

"Thank You for telling me your name. But won't you get in trouble with Glasses for telling me your name?" I questioned.

"Maybe, but how about we keep this a secret between two friends from that big jerk, okay?" he smiled warmly.

I had a friend, my first friend. My smile widen as I nodded my head happily to keep the secret.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night." And he left, closing the door on is way out. I went into a peaceful slumber with good dreams surely to come.

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates on my fics. Review! Review like your life depends on it! Fanfiction is your and for life!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! Review and ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm going to give you a checkup today Hinata" said the nurse, whose name I found out was Kurenai.

Naruto and Four- eyes had come to get me early this morning. I had gone down the hall and gone through the door. Kurenai had done what she did yesterday except no questions just conversation. I felt comfortable when I talked to her again and I didn't feel like I was in a strange place, but rather a familiar place.

Glasses had gone off somewhere a little after dropping me off with Kurenai. This in the process left Naruto in the room. Yep him, me, Kurenai and the standard medical equipment.

Kurenai had gone through most of the physical under Naruto's watchful eye. "Now Hinata, I'm going to need you to remove your clothes and lay on the table" she directed.

I saw Naruto start to fidget a little; I look at him in a mixture of confusion and something I can only place as light embarrassment. Ignoring the question I wanted to ask, I continued to remove my clothes.

When I had proceeded to take off my shirt, it had rubbed against my breast making me cry out in pain "Ow!" I whined.

Kurenai came over to me and asked what was wrong. I had told her my nipples were hurting and they felt like they were swollen and slightly throbbing. During the mix of the conversation, I noticed that Naruto was shifting awkwardly and was slightly flustered, but not so much you'd notice immediately. Kurenai also seemed to notice and appeared to have a small crooked smirk.

"What's wrong Naruto, are you okay?" I asked him.

His sapphire eyes seem to not look at me for so long darting this way and there. He then swallowed and cleared his throat.

"No, I'm fine, it's just that you should not have let me see you in this state of dress or lack of thereof" he told me trying to sound professional.

"Why not?"

"It is inappropriate for me to see you like this" keeping up his attempt at a professional front.

I pouted and then frowned, lip quivering as tears welled up in my eyes. I choked back a sob "Am I ugly to look at?"

Naruto went into an apologetic panic.

"No, No it's not anything like that. It's just not right for me to see you lik-, like this," emphasizing his point by gesturing towards me "even if I'm here to keep an eye on you" he finished.

"Well Hinata if you can take off your bottoms for me and lay on the table for me please. Quickly please" Kurenai said smiling slyly and looking at Naruto at the corner of her eye.

I did as I was told almost immediately forgetting the chat with Naruto. My back turn to the now nose bleeding statue of Naruto Uzumaki as I unintentionally mooned him. I lift my head up to Kurenai when I hear her burst with laughter. I look at her confused; I turned to look at Naruto with his face now red and his hand over his nose.

"Excuse me a minute!" he said quickly exiting the room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'm incredibly sorry for not updating since last time. You'll get my other stories hopefully very soon, if I can get pass the writers block for them. **


End file.
